Fantastic love
by Angel Of The Heart
Summary: This is a Mimato story with, Taiora, Sorato, and Michi. Review please! ^_^
1. Loves First Blossom

Chapter 1: Loves first blossom

It was 11:35 when Mimi woke as her alarm went off, not knowing the time, she pressed the snooze button. Her alarm went off again and this time Mimi looked at the clock.

"Oh my Gosh, Its 11:45!!!!!!! She was late, she was supposed to be meeting the gang (the older digidestined) for lunch at 12:15. It took Mimi and long time to get ready, she had to look perfect. Especially today, as Matt was going to be there. She didn't get to see him that much because of his band practice but they were done for a while (A/N trouble with some of band members I guess) so he was able to make the lunch today. She jumped out of bed and raced to her closet, she was looking for the cutest outfit she had.

"AHA!" Mimi said as she found her favorite outfit, and got dressed.

She was going to wear her hair in a pony tail but she decided to wear it down. She put on some make up and lip gloss and raced out the door. It took her about 15 minutes to get there so she thought she would be right on time, it was 12:00 when she left. Mimi was 21 and she had changed a lot since the digital world. She was much more mature, her voice had changed very much where it wasn't so annoying, and she was an over all better person.She also had had, her own apartment for about a year now. All her friends were about the same age as well. She was walking at a fast pace trying to make it on time. She glanced at her watch, "12:05, great I have 10 minutes to get there" Mimi thought to herself, happy that she was going to make it on time. As she was looking down at her watch she bumped into someone, knocking her down. "great", Mimi was thinking of her shoes, she was sure she scuffed them when she fell. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, here let me help you up," he said putting out his hand.

Mimi was brushing herself off and checking her shoes, looking down. "that's ok, no harm done," she said looking up to meet a friendly face. Mimi was very surprised to see the man she loved.

"Matt!" Mimi said with a huge smile on her face, even though she was a little embarrassed. Only then did Matt see the girls face, which surprised him as well.

"Mimi...hey!" Matt blushed, he couldn't believe he had just knocked over one of his friends, especially Mimi Tachikawa, he liked her but tried not to show it.

Mimi reached up and took his hand, Matt helped her up and looked down at the ground.

"So your on your way too?" Mimi said, already knowing that he was. 

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to be a little late now." He said. "I can't believe I said that!" Matt thought to himself, he couldn't think of anything else to say to her, he was flustered, he knew they had enough time. After all they were only like 3 minutes away.

Mimi hated the silence between them, she decided to break it.

"So I guess we should be on our way?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets......." Matt trailed off as he looked up and stared into Mimis eyes, they were a beautiful shade of brown. He loved her.

"Matt.....whats wrong?" Mimi blushed and looked at him, tilting her head to the side. 

Matt thought she looked cute when she did that. "Oh!" Matt realized he was staring and snapped out of it. "lets go"

They started to walk together, but not at the fast pace they were before. They actually had a nice conversation. Mimi didn't know he wanted to be more than just friends with her.

Everyone was surprised to see Mimi and Matt arrive together. 

"Hey, so you guys finally decided to show up?" Tai said sarcastically.

"Were right on time" Mimi said with a smile. Everyone else had came early, Mimi just couldn't do that. She always seemed to be late. Mimi sat next to Sora, and Matt next to Mimi. "Sora and Tai are such a cute couple!" she thought to herself, looking at the two. She wished Her and Matt were like that, she sighed. No one heard her except Matt. He looked over at her, he knew she was lonely and wanted to be the answer to her loneliness. 

~~~~~The waiter came, they ate, talked and they were all about to leave~~~~~

"Well, I got to go, see ya!" Tai said as he rushed off, with no explanation.

Sora looked annoyed and went after him. "Bye" she said with quick smile at the others.

Izzy looked impatient, he was nervous about a date he was going to have later that day with a girl he met a couple of weeks ago, she was one of Mimis friends. He kept looking at his watch, everyone noticed. Mimi decided to see what was up with him.

"Whats with you Izzy?" She asked.

"N-nothing" he stammered. Everyone looked at him, they knew he was lying.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked, trying to get Izzy to tell them.

"Yeah.....uh...um, I'm meeting this girl tonight...thats all." It wasn't like him to be so rattled.

"So your going out on a date eh?" Mimi asked, half giggling at how he was acting. 

"Y-yeah, I guess you can call it that...." Mimi and Izzy were the only ones talking, so awkward!

All of a sudden Izzy jumped up from his seat and ran out of the restaurant. They were all stunned at what just happened.

"This is so awkward, someone please say something!!" She thought to herself.

Everyone else seemed to have something to do as they all got up, said their good byes and left. All that was left was Mimi and Matt.

"I guess were the only ones that don't have anything to do!" Mimi said smiling at Matt, she was glad he didn't but knew he didn't want to be there, alone with her.

"Yeah I guess so." he said looking at the table.

"Well, I better go." Mimi said, the smile now gone from her face. She couldn't stand being there with him knowing they could never be together.

"Really?'' Matt didn't want her to go, even though they were saying nothing, he liked being around her.

"Yeah...I guess, bye" She said not looking at him.

"bye"

She got up from the table and started to walk away. She was thinking about how she never told Matt how she felt about him, she wasn't shy, and she wanted to be with him, so why hadn't she ever just took a shot at it? And she had just missed a really good opportunity to tell him. She turned around to see Matt walking away in the other direction. She was nervous, but she didn't want another chance slip by her, after all, what did she have to loose? She ran after him.

"Hey Matt, wait up!" she yelled.

Matt turned around to see Mimi running up to him. He wondered what she wanted.

"Whats up?" He asked, curious as to why she stopped him.

"I was just wondering......" Mimi was nervious,she looked away to the traffic. she didn't know if she could finish the sentence. "What if he says no?" she thought to herself, unsure.

"Yeah?....." 

Mimi heard Matt and looked up to him, meeting his beautiful blue eyes. She knew she had to go through with it, she loved him so much.

"I was wondering..since I've had the biggest crush on you since forever, If you wanted to go out with me some time?" She didn't usually ask guys out, so she was even more unsure of getting the answer she wanted.

Matt was shocked, "Mimi likes me?!?! I can't believe this, all this time I thought she just wanted to be friends. But now we can be something more!" A big smile spread cross his face, Mimi was happy to see this.

"Yes!!!, I'd love to go out some time with you Mimi!"

"Really, thats great!" Mimi was so happy he said yes.

"So you like me?" She asked, hoping his answer was: "Yes, I love you more than anything Mimi!"

"Yeah, I like you, I just didn't know you liked me!" he said.

"Ok, not exactly the answer I was looking for but it's good enough for me!" She thought to herself.

"So, say tonight?" 

"Sure!" Mimi said.

"Same place?" Matt would have said some other place but he couldn't think of one right now.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Mimi looked kind of steamed, she wanted this conversation to go on longer, but it seemed as though it was coming to an end. But she soon put her happy face back on and said she couldn't wait. Mimi then remembered that she had to go to the post office and pick up some mail for her dad, "Why couldn't he do this himself!" she thought to herself, getting annoyed at her father, she was grown up now, out of their life.......sort of. She snapped back to reality and said she had to be on her way.

"Where are you going? he asked her.

"To the post office to pick some stuff up" she told him.

"Hey! I'm headed in that direction myself he said, with a grin on his face.

"Wonderful!" Mimi said as they started to walk together once more.

"So how long have you liked me?" Mimi asked, she wanted to know if his love for her was only a crush.

"Since the day I met you" he said withought even thinking.

"I had a huge crush on you then but now..now its love" he said looking over at Mimi as they walked.

Mimi was so happy! Matt Ishida had just told her he loved her!

As Matt looked at Mimi he saw her face light up, he smiled. 

"Its the same for me too" Mimi said.

"I couldn't let this opportunity to tell you get away, not this time" Mimi said.

"I love you Matt..."

They stopped and embraced each other for a deep, passionate kiss. After they kissed they were shocked to see everyone standing around them clapping, with some aaaawwwwws! and whistling. Mimis face went blank, she couldn't believe what was happening. She smiled, trying to play it off. Matts face also went blank.

"Whats their problem?" Matt said jokingly to Mimi. Mimi giggled. Her and Matt were just standing there holding hands. Mimi decided to take action and leaded Matt out of everyone's view, and pass the crowd that stopped to stare.

"Ok....what was that all about?" Mimi thought it was funny. Such nosey people! Matt disliked that experience, just as much as Mimi.

They were almost there (at the post office) and Mimi wanted to get in and way from the people, "What was their problem?" She thought to herself, she was very annoyed by this. They reached the post office and rushed inside. Mimi picked up the mail and put it into her purse. "Why didn't this come to their house?" she wondered. Mimi and Matt were on their way once more. 

On their way to her house all she could think about was their kiss, and how Matt said he loved her. Matt was also thinking about this.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked Mimi, wondering if she was thinking the same, she had a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, just about how you told me you love me....I'm so happy you do, I was afraid you would turn me down and not like me."

"I do love you Mimi....If only we knew before...." They both looked at each other.

"Yeah......"Mimi said sadly, looking down. "If only........"

A/N: Ok, I hoped you all liked this chapter, but I know I got messed up with the time, did anyone notice? Anyway, disregard it and review please. I tried my best, this is my first fanfic ya know! ^_~, bye bye. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! hehe

P. S, Expect the next chapter to be up really soon!


	2. The Storm

A/N: Hiya! Big mistake, I put up chapter 3 before I put of chapter 2, stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyway, maybe you didn't read the 3rd one(which is very good!!!), and maybe you did(which is very bad!!!), so if you did this is what happened before chap 3:New beginnings(duh!). But heres chapter 2! Sorry about that! Now go and read!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Storm  
  
  
  
~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Mimi and Matt became a couple, and they became very close over the past couple of weeks. Mimi was at home and very bored, she had nothing to do, and that wasn't normal for her. So she decided to go for a walk and find something to do. "Once again, all my friends seem to have something to do, importnt things...." she thought to herself while putting some jeans, and a jacket on. She walked out the door of her apartment and she was on her way. They streets were packed with people, as this was New York and everyone had some place to be, something to do. The sky was filled with grey clouds.She headed for the park at least there it wouldn't be as busy. She looked around, it was so peaceful there. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool summer nights air. It started getting dark, fall was nearing. These were some of the last days of summer, and she wnted to enjoy them.  
  
Mimi breathed in deep, she was brought back to reality when a hand tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sora.  
  
"Oh, hi Sora, what are you doing here? I thought you had things to do today?" Mimi was happy to see one of her friends.  
  
"Well I decided to cancle my plans and decided to come visit you, I was on my way to your house when I saw you."  
  
"Oh.....are you sure you cancled them?" Sora wasn't the type to just cancled her plans to visit a friend whoshe could see any time.  
  
"Well....I guess I didn't cancle them." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Whats wrong Sora?" But Mimi alredy knew what was wrong, Tai had cancled thier date.  
  
"Well you probably already guessed, Tai decided to skip our date and go out with some one else."  
  
"What! Tai's with someone else?" Mimi was surprised to hear this, she knew Tai loved Sora, so why did he do this to her? She thought to herself.  
  
"I saw Tai at his house with some girl." Sora said, looking at Mimi with sad eyes, and a broken heart. "Some dumb blonde" she added.  
  
"Oh Sora, I'm so sor---." Mimi stopped, she had seen Matt, she didn't know he was back from his band practice and she really needed to talk to him. Mimi was looking past Sora, a far ways back, she knew it was Matt. A smile came to her lips.  
  
"Whats wrong Mimi?" Sora looked at Mimi and turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Oh, I'll let you go....with your boyfriend" Sora said with hate in her eyes, she was pissed that Mimi wasn't even paying attention to her, she just broke up with Tai, well saw him on her chaeting which was a brake up as far as she was concerned. and all Mimi wanted to think about was Matt. Sora was also a little jealous that Mimi was in a happy relationship with the man she loved, when Tai had cheated on her. Sora turned away from Mimi and ran off.  
  
"Sora wait, I'm so sorry!!!" Mimi didn't mean to get distracted, but there was nothing she could do now, Sora was already out of sight.  
  
"Damn!" Mimi said, wishing Sora was ok, she knew she was baddly hurt by Tai. "How could he?" she thought to herself. Rain started to pour down, Mimi just stood there looking dead ahead. Her hair was ruined, but she didn't care.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt had ran up to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, she looked sad.  
  
"Mimi turned around, "Oh nothing....."  
  
"Why are you just standing there?" He was worried about her. "You could catch a cold ya know."  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky. Mimi started to get scared but when she looked into Matts eyes, all her fear went away, like it was never there.  
  
"I just...I just had a fight with Sora, or what ever you want to call it", she said.  
  
"Oh, well I'll walk you to your house and....." Matt couldn't finish, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Matt you gotta get over hear, T.K isn't hear, the power went offand I think we just lost all our songs we recorded earlier today!!!" (A/N: The songs would be stored on a computer or something,I have no idea!)  
  
"Ok, I'll be right over." Matt hung up his phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Meems but I have to go, will you be alright walking back by yourself?" He asked, he wanted to make sure she was safe.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" Mimi said as thunder rumbled in the sky.  
  
"Ok, bye" Matt raced off. The wind was blowing feircely and the rain felt like ice, falling on her face. She didn't even get to talk to him,"oh well". She looked around to see if anyone was still in the park, no one the place was deserted. "Why couldn't I have watched the news today!" she thought to herself. As she ran out of the park she heard 2 loud gun shots that made her run even faster.  
  
When she finally reached her apartment she was soaked from head to toe. She dried her hair, changed into some dry clothes and started to make her dinner as she turned on the t.v. The news was on. She looked up to see: "Late Breaking News" on the t.v screen.  
  
She thought it had something to do with the storm, but was wrong. She started to cook dinner again.  
  
"A young boy around the age of 15 was descoverd in the park minutes ago by a woman, who was there durring the storm. He was upposedly shot twice in the chest.The boy is described to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and...."  
  
Mimi looked up only to see her t.v go out, and the rest of the power in the building.  
  
"I hope who ever it is, is ok....." she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Who can the boy be? Well some or most of you have figured it out already, or you alreday knew since you read chapter 3, but its not that hard anyway! Ok, that was a really boring chapter, sorry, I couldn't think, but the next chapter will be much better....I hope! Review please!!!! And If you can, give me some tips, and tell me what you think should happen next I would really apprectiate it, thanks!I'll use one of your ideals, so review and give me some ideals, thanks, bye!!!!!! :) :p :-D 


	3. New beginnings

A/N: Ok, no one sent in any ideas, so I just made something up to make it a little more interesting, my next chapter should be up really soon too, so check back. And I know I had a lot of mistakes in the last chapter, sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: New beginnings...  
  
  
  
The power in the building came back on in about 30 minutes, when she learned that it was TK, She was greatly saddened. She decided to call up Matt and see if he heard.  
  
The phone rang, and rang. There was no answer.  
  
"Damn" Mimi said, as she tried to call some other people. Someone finally answered.  
  
"Hello?" Tai had answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, did you here about TK?  
  
"Yeah, me and Kari were just about to leave for the hospital." Tai sounded calm.  
  
"I'll meet you there ok?"  
  
"Yeah..ok.You do know which hospital right?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard on the news"  
  
"Ok bye Meems"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Mimi had forgotten all about him cheating on Sora. When Mimi arrived at the hospital she asked the nurse what room he was in. She knew Matt would be there. Mimi walked down the hall to TK's room. She opened the door and saw, Matt, Tai, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Yolie, and Ken. She wasn't that surprised to see everyone there, TK was very liked. His parents were on their way. Matt was beside his bed, Kari was also, she had tears in her eyes, and so did Matt. TK was unconscious, asleep she guessed. She decided to go comfort Matt, she knew his heart must have broken when he heard the news and saw his little brother lying there.  
  
"Are you ok Matt?" Mimi said, putting her arm around him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" He said looking at TK Mimi knew he wasn't ok, and comforted him some more.  
  
The room was dead quite, you could only hear the machines TK was hooked up to. Then the nurse walked in.  
  
"The doctor needs you all to leave for right now. You can come back and see him a little later. She said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. No one else returned her smile.  
  
"You can stay Mr. Ishida your family, but the rest of you have to leave."  
  
Everyone got up and walked out of the room without saying a word. Mimi looked back at Matt and TK, they looked much alike. She wondered if Kari would now admit that she was TK's girlfriend, but she said nothing. Mimi saw Sora down the hall, away from everyone else.  
  
"Hey Sora" Mimi had walked up to her, she wanted to make up with her and go back to being best friends. Sora said nothing  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, and I am really sorry about you and Tai." Mimi said, looking at Sora, but she didn't look up at her.  
  
"Can you believe what happened to TK?" Mimi was mad now, Sora didn't even say a word.  
  
"Listen Sora!!! I'm sorry about earlier, can you just get over it so we can be friends again!?!?!?" Mimi yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah...sure Mimi.............." Sora said looking up at Mimi. "I guess there's really no reason to be mad at you she said, with a small smile.  
  
"He does love you Sora" Mimi said, trying to give her some hope.  
  
"Yeah? Really, then why did he cheat on me?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? She had heard someone walk up behind them, and she knew it was Tai. Mimi then walked away leaving them to sort out their problems.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, I never meant to hurt you...I love you not her." Tai said, trying to make up with her.  
  
~~~~~25 minutes later~~~~~  
  
Mimi had been watching Tai and Sora from a far with Yolie, Davis, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Joe and Kari. Davis was making jokes about what they could be saying, especially when Sora slapped Tai and pushed him. His jokes almost made them forget about TK for a while. A little later they saw them hug and make up. Now that's what Mimi wanted to see....she wanted everyone to be happy. This gave her hope for the future. She knew Matt would never be happy again if TK didn't make it.  
  
~~~~~1 year later~~~~~  
  
It had been 1 year since the accident (A/N: or what ever you want to call it!), TK had pulled through and was now fully recovered, and back to his old self. Mimi and Matt were at this really nice restaurant dancing.  
  
"Can I ask you something Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He got on one knee, and a huge smile spread across Mimi's face, she knew what he was about to ask her.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!!! Yes, I'll marry you!" Mimi was filled with joy. Matt slipped the most beautiful ring on Mimi's finger. They then kissed, with everyone looking on.  
  
A/N: Of course I couldn't let TK die! Ok, that one wasn't as good as I thought it would be! Thanx, and please continue to review! ^_~ 


	4. 2 be or not 2 be

Chapter 4: To be or not to be......  
  
~~~~~Later that day~~~~~  
  
Matt and Mimi had told everyone that they were engaged and they all were so happy for them! They also had a huge party for them, so many people in so little notice, hehe :)  
  
~~~~~The next day~~~~~  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
Matt answered his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Matt!!!" Mimi said, happy to hear his voice.  
  
"What's up Mimi?"  
  
"I have great, no WONDERFUL news!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"You know that modeling thing I wanted to be in?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got it!!!! They called me just a few minutes ago, this could be my big break!!" Mimi screamed, really excited.  
  
"Wow! That's great!!!!!"  
  
"I know..." Mimi trailed off, thinking of something that had been stuck in her mind for the last 10 minutes.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?"  
  
"I have to go to Japan....today, and I won't be back for 3 months."  
  
"Oh.. I see."  
  
"I won't be able to see you before I leave, my plane is scheduled to leave in about 2 hours and it takes like an hour in a half to get there..."  
  
"I wish I could see you before I leave..." Mimi and Matt both stopped and were thinking of a way to see each other again, before she left.  
  
"I know! You can drop me off at the airport?" Mimi said, unsure. She knew it would be cutting it close if Matt picked her up, and dropped her off, but she had to see him before she left.  
  
"That's a great ideal, I'll be right over ok?"  
  
"Do you think you can get here in 10 minutes?" She knew Matt wasn't that far from her house so she thought he could make it if he tried.  
  
"Yeah, I can be there in 5!" Matt said, trying to make Mimi smile.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Mimi said laughing and joking with Matt."  
  
"I'm glad I could make you smile before you left" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, well try and hurry, Bye!!!!"  
  
"Bye meems, I'll be over as soon as possible."  
  
They both hung up. Mimi got her bags and headed out to wait for Matt. Mimi had a lot of stuff (of course!) so it took her a while to get all of her things out of her apartment, she had to make 3 trips back and fourth, getting all her stuff out! Mimi had got a man she saw passing in the hall way to help her with all her stuff.  
  
"Hey You!"  
  
"Huh...Me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry! Can you help me with my stuff?" she didn't mean to call him like that!  
  
"Where to miss?" The man asked picking up most of her bags, then realizing that he couldn't carry all of them.  
  
"What do you got in here?!?!?!" He said, surprised at how heavy they were.  
  
"This and that....just what a girl needs! And to the elevator please."  
  
They reached the elevator and Mimi pressed the down button. It didn't work.  
  
"Damn!" Mimi said pissed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with all this stuff now??!?!?! Haul it down the stairs! I don't think so!" Mimi said in a huff.  
  
"I HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!!!!"  
  
"I'll help you miss...down the stairs." He said in a shaky voice, looking at all the bags.  
  
"Thank you!" Mimi was happy with the mans offer.  
  
"Then let's go!" Mimi grabbed 2 bags and headed down the stairs 2 steps at a time. And then all hell broke loose.....Mimi slipped, screamed, and landed sitting on a step.  
  
"Ugh...."Mimi said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you ok Miss?!?!?!?!?" The man asked Mimi, hearing her scream he knew she had fallen.  
  
"Yeah, she said looking around.  
  
"Oh no...NO, NO, Don'............."  
  
But it was too late, The man had come running down the stairs and with all the luggage, well you can guess what happened. He fell, knocking Mimi and him into the wall. The entire luggage came falling down. The man got up...  
  
"No! Stay right there!!" Mimi shouted, but it was too late, the luggage hit him, and they both slid (more like fell at a high speed! hehe :) all the way down the stairs. Mimi got up and ran down to see if he and her luggage were ok.  
  
"Yes!" Mimi was pleased. All her luggage was just where she wanted it. The man was knocked out. Mimi had about 3 minutes to spare so she pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance to pick him up. She explained what had happened, and that she would pay for all the hospital bills. "Just put it on Mimi Tachikawa." Just when she got off the phone Matt pulled up.  
  
"Perfect!" Mimi said, as she picked up her bags and headed to Matts car. Matt helped her put her bags in the car. He looked over at the man.  
  
"What happened?!?" He asked.  
  
"uuuuummmmm......it's along story!" Mimi said, shutting her door.  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to focus on getting to the airport on time!"  
  
~~~~~At the airport~~~~~  
  
"I'll miss you..." Mimi said.  
  
"I'll miss you too Mimi, but it's only for 3 months" "Only 3 months! What am I saying...it'll be like forever without Mimi for 3 months. But I have to for Mimi....only 3 months."  
  
"I'll be here when you come back."  
  
"Yeah...." Mimi said looking away. Matt took her hand and tapped her ring.  
  
"I'll be here for you, and only you."  
  
"Remember, were engaged you know." Matt said smiling, lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "Wow, his eyes are so beautiful, so deep and blue!" Mimi thought to herself. Then Matt pulled Mimi into a passionate kiss, but he had to let her go. The speaker announced that the plane was boarding for Japan.  
  
"I love you Matt."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye." Mimi said, not wanting to leave him. She blew him a kiss and ran off to catch her plane. She knew she had to leave, but she felt that if she left him, he would belong to another, hers no more. But when she looked into his eyes all she saw was love, and she knew he loved her, so she blocked this out of her mind and thought only good thoughts. "If that's possible." She thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
"Come on Mimi, pick up!"  
  
"Hello......."  
  
"Hey! Mimi, why haven't you called its been 2 months ........what's wrong, were engaged your not supposed to just stop communicating with your fiancée, are you ok, are you hurt or something, are yo..."You have reached Mimi Tachikawa leave me a message after the BEEP  
  
"Ugh..that was her answering machine..." Hey meems, this is Matt, what's up with you, you haven't called me in 2 months, is everything ok, just call me when you get this message, I love you, bye."  
  
Matt hung up. Just then he heard some one knocking on his door. Matt ran to the door and opened it hoping it was Mimi.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Sora said.  
  
"Oh...its you." Matt replied, disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, uuummm....is Mimi around?"  
  
"No, it's just me here."  
  
"Can we talk?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Matt told her, opening the door more for her to come in. They both sat down on his couch.  
  
"What about?" Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"Just about old times, just me and you....."  
  
A/N: Sora is so evil!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, sorry all you Sora fans who are reading this! What can be wrong with Mimi? Has she found someone new? And what's Sora up to? My next chapter will be up soon, so check back!! 


	5. Anywhere but here

A/N: Wow, finally the 5th chapter up, sorry it took me so long! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 5: Anywhere but here.  
  
"I'm finally here!" Mimi shrieked as she got off the plane, she was now back in America.  
  
"Mimi!" Mimi turned around to see Yolie.  
  
"Yolie! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to welcome you back, and to take you back to your house!"  
  
"You drive now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm here with Tai."  
  
"Oh, so where is he?"  
  
"I think he got lost!"  
  
"I thought he would!"  
  
"Why isn't Matt picking you up?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, coming back a month early!"  
  
"Great, well I hope he shows up soon"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Just then an exasperated Tai ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, I got lost!" The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well are we going all ready?" Mimi asked, impatiently.  
  
"Sure" Tai replied.  
  
"You should have just followed me Tai" Yolie added.  
  
"You probably would have got me lost!"  
  
"Ok, and I would do that how? I'm the one that found Mimi!"  
  
"Can you stop? This is a stupid argument!" Mimi said turning around to them, not looking where she was going. She bumped into someone by mistake. "Ow!" She had hit her head when she bumped into them.  
  
"Oh sorry Mimi!" Mimi was surprised this person knew her name. She looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hi T.K, why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to welcome you back home"!  
  
"Who told you I was coming back? Let me guess, Tai and his big mouth?!" Mimi turned around and glared at Tai.  
  
"Yeah, he told me."  
  
"Who else did you tell Tai!?!" Mimi yelled at him.  
  
"Well...uh...KariJoeIzzyKenCodyDavis,everyonebutMattandSora! He said, all at once.  
  
"Thanks Tai!" Mimi went up to him and smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"So much for a surprise!" She muttered, but they all heard.  
  
"At least Matt doesn't know!" Tai said, trying to make up for telling everybody else.  
  
"Let's just go!" Mimi said, turning back around, and rushing out of the airport.  
  
~~~~~Arriving at Matt's house~~~~~  
  
Mimi, Tai, T.K, and Tai got out of the car and headed up to Matt's apartment. Mimi was surprised to see everyone else arrive, almost as soon as they arrived. Mimi wondered why they all were here but shrugged it off. She headed to the door of his apartment and crept in, trying not to make a sound. The others were coming up behind her. Why, she didn't know, she guessed to see the look on his face. She crept around the corner, about to enter the living room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" She yelled as she jumped from behind the corner, throwing her arms in the air, almost dropping the bag in her hand, and the bag on her shoulder. Instead of being greeted by her loving fiancée, her heart dropped. Her arms dropped and her face went blank. There, right in front of her she saw what she had feared when she left. She saw the man she loved, belonging to another. Matt and Sora were on his couch, their arms wrapped around each other kissing. Everyone saw.  
  
"Matt..." Mimi whimpered, as tears began to fall. Matt and Sora had pulled apart when they heard her ''surprise''. They just looked up at her, shocked at what had just happened. Everyone else was behind them, with shocked and worried faces. They were worried about Mimi, and how she would take it. And to their surprise she didn't do what was expected. She just stood there, tears streaming, sobs, and more tears. They thought she would interrogate them, to why they were doing this. She then ran out of the apartment, as the others made room for her, as they were blocking the door. Then they all looked at Matt with an Aren't-you-going-to-go-after-her look. He then got up and ran after her. She was headed for her car; she just wanted to get away. She kept thinking "how could he do this to me?!"  
  
"Mimi wait!?!" Matt screamed, as he ran after her. He caught up with her and pulled her arm. She was so mad at him that she turned around and hit him as hard as she could. She wasn't having anything stop her from getting away, away from this mess she had ended up in. She ran to her car and locked the door. She laid her head on her steering wheel, crying into her arms. She knew Matt and the others would be coming up to her soon so she took out her keys and speed off.  
  
"Matt how could you?!" T.K yelled, as the others agreed, with angry looks on their faces. Matt knew he had done a horrible thing. He just stood there, looking at the road she had drove off on. Sora walked out and looked at everyone just standing there, they then all turned to her, with the same look they had gave Matt. She dropped her head and just whispered a "sorry...", she walked past them all, slowly to her car, and drove off.  
  
Mimi was in her car, driving very fast, tears still falling. Her eyes burned, but she kept on crying. She didn't know where she was headed, "anywhere but here, anywhere but home.." she thought. She kept picking up speed as she drove. "I hate this, why did this have to happen to me?" She felt sick inside with her broken heart. She just went faster and faster, until she was jerked forward, she screamed as she hit her head, and slowly nodded off.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! So how did you like this chapter, with the evil Sorato! Sorato sucks, but I write it! Anyway poor Mimi, now she's in a car accident, will she survive? Please review people, bye bye! Oh and the next chapter should be up pretty soon so check back! ^_~ 


	6. Mistakes

A/N: Hello my pretties! Come back to read more of my fantastic fic? YAY! Ok, beware....something, or some one dies in this chapter, but nothing gruesome. Its all fluffy white clouds and pearly pink roses! And I'm sorry, but it's not Sora! Read, please!  
  
Chapter 6: Mistakes...  
  
Tai opened the door to his apartment and Mimi fell into his arms.  
  
"Oh Tai, I'm so stupid..." She sobbed into his shoulder. Tai led her into his apartment and they sat down on his couch.  
  
"Why are you stupid?"  
  
"For everything that happened today, for everything else, for killing..." Mimi stopped and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Mimi your not stupid, and none of that was your fault, wait...who did you kill?!" Tai asked, as he held her in his arms, comforting her, just now realizing what she had said.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Flashback~~~~~  
  
Mimi jerked forward and hit her head on her steering wheel. She screamed when she hit her head, and slowly nodded off. She woke up and realized she had hit something. She guessed she hit someone's car. She got out of her car and stumbled a little; she was a little dizzy from hitting her head. She looked at her car; it was wrecked in the front.  
  
"Oh shit..." She knew she shouldn't have been driving so recklessly. She looked over to what she hit, her vision blurred.  
  
"Oh no..." She saw a body lying on the ground. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"Please no..." She pleaded, but to whom she didn't know. Maybe herself and herself forgiveness for what she had done. She laid her head in her hands next to the body; she broke into tears, and cried her heart out. She then got up her courage and reached her trembling hand out to the body, but something was wrong. Her vision was still blurry, but she could feel fur. She sighed in relief that it wasn't a person, but an animal; though she was still upset. She looked up and concentrated to see a deer.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked at the deer and started to cry even more.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if I just stayed in America. Matt would be with me, I wouldn't have been so upset, and driving so recklessly, and hit you. But then again...this is all Matt's fault, if he hadn't of cheat on me with Sora this wouldn't be happening. Look at me; I'm sitting on the ground, talking to a poor dead deer, which I killed. Wait, I hit a deer...in New York...what the hell?!" She looked around and saw a petting Zoo. "I'm going crazy. I've never seen that there before and why is there a petting Zoo here?!" Just then a man came running up to her.  
  
"What now...." She moaned, rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Miss!" The man said holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
"For what?" She asked, taking his hand.  
  
"The deer! Prancer! He got loose!"  
  
"Oh god, I killed Prancer..."  
  
"It's all my fault Miss, I left the gate open!"  
  
"Ok, well I'm sorry I hit your deer. Do you want me to pay for it or something, since Prancer is going to be missing from the set of Santa's reindeer..."  
  
"No Miss, I couldn't let you do that, after all it was MY fault! But now that you mention it, it was your fault that you hit it!" Mimi turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What the hell!" You expect me to pay for that deer, which YOU let out!" Mimi shrieked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well it was a mistake, and YOU hit it!"  
  
"I'll tell you what was a mistake; it was a mistake to even offer to pay for that poor little deer!" She screamed back. She looked at the man and saw that he wasn't going to give in, but neither was she.  
  
"How could you put a price at on that deer's life!!!! There's not enough money in the world to pay for Prancer!!!!!!" Mimi screamed, pointing to the deer. She broke out in tears again for convincing sake.  
  
"YOU ARE AN EVIL MAN MISTER!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Miss, you don't have to pay!!" The man gave up and handed her a tissue.  
  
"That's more like it" She muttered to herself, as she took the tissue and wiped the fake tears from her face.  
  
"Well I'll be on my way now, send my condolences to Santa and the other reindeer!" She waved to the man with a smile and walked over to the deer. She crouched down beside the deer and stroked its head.  
  
"I am sorry..." She said to the deer and got back in her car. Her vision was still a little blurred, and her apartment was a long way from there so she decided to go to her nearest friend's place, which was Tai's.  
  
End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Mimi are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" She looked up at Tai and whipped her tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Matt, Mimi"  
  
"Don't be"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If we were meant to be this never would have happened."  
  
"But you love him right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So why are you giving up like this?"  
  
"I'm giving up because he gave up. Tai, love is so overrated, I mean why even try anymore?"  
  
"Try because your love is true."  
  
"How can I when his isn't? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm moving back to Japan, for good."  
  
"Mimi, you can't be serious?!"  
  
"I am, and I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"You can't, what about your family, what about me, and all your other friends, what about Matt?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, but I don't want to stay here anymore, I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Mimi, you can't go..." They looked into each others eyes and they got closer and closer, until they were in a lip lock. When they pulled away Mimi couldn't help but feel lost, she was drowning in her emotions. She stood up.  
  
"I have to go." Tai then stood up and hugged her goodbye.  
  
"I don't want to loose you Mimi"  
  
"You won't"  
  
"And there's nothing I can do to stop you from leaving?"  
  
"No Tai, I have to go...I'm sorry"  
  
"Well will I see you before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah, you will. Bye Tai"  
  
"Bye meems" They waved good-bye to each other, as Mimi left Tai's apartment, and headed back to her own.  
  
A/N: Yay, that chapter was fun! Poor Prancer! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ok, I wrote that she hit a deer, and then I remembered she was in New York, so I had to right something in, and a petting Zoo was all I could think of sorry! And it was only a little Michi O_o. So don't flame me! MIMATO ROCKS!!!!!!! Ok, please continue to review!!!! I just love reviews!!!! 


	7. Good Byes

A/N: Hello! Come and read my 7th chapter! I'm trying not to drag this thing out so I'm skipping the conversations, sorta!  
  
Chapter 7: Good byes...  
  
Mimi walked into her apartment and sat down at her kitchen table. She was so mad at Matt, and she didn't know how she felt about Tai. They kissed and that meant something, but what? Did she love him? She didn't know what to think. She just hoped Tai didn't think they were together now or anything. She started to cry again, cold tears that were all too familiar to her. She then heard some one knock on her door. She got up, and wiped her tears away again. She took a deep breath and opened her door to find Kari and Yolie.  
  
"Hi Mimi, is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, come on in!" Mimi replied, putting on a smile. She was happy to be with friends again. They came in, and Mimi shut the door behind them. They all sat down on her couch.  
  
"So, how are you doing Mimi?"  
  
"Well, better than I was before, now that you're here!" Mimi smiled at them sweetly; she was glad that her friends cared so much about her.  
  
"Well Matt doesn't deserve you Mimi!" Yolie stated.  
  
"And neither does Sora! She doesn't deserve to be your best friend anymore!" Kari added.  
  
"And that's where we come in!"  
  
"We'll be your new best friends!"  
  
"If we weren't already!"  
  
"You guys are so sweet! And you were always my best friends!" Mimi hugged them both.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better Mimi. Did you talk to Tai? I wasn't sure if he was with Sora or not, he didn't say anything to her back at Matt's house." Mimi's face went blank.  
  
"Well, uh..I saw him, but I didn't ask. I don't think they were, at least not now anyway..." Mimi thought about what had happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them, but what did she have to hide?  
  
"Well did he seem upset?"  
  
"I don't..." Just then they heard a knock on her door. Mimi got up and answered the it, with Kari and Yolie behind her. Mimi was surprised to see a man with a bouquet of flowers in a vase.  
  
"Flowers for a Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"Yes, that's me!" The man handed her the flowers. They were 1 dozen Pink roses, Mimi's favorite. She knew who they were from, Matt. She took the note and read it to herself. It read:  
  
Mimi, I'm so sorry for what I did. I love you with all my heart, can you ever forgive me?  
  
Mimi ripped the note into tiny pieces. And sprinkled the pieces over the flowers, with a smirk on her face. She then let her hands go limp, as she watched the vase fall to the ground. The vase shattered into a million pieces on the ground. The flowers were scattered about. She smashed the flowers with her shoes, by stepping on them repeatedly. She looked up at the man and saw his shocked face.  
  
"Bye" She looked up at the man with a why-are-you-still-here look. The man then gave a quick smile and left. Mimi turned around to find a very shocked Kari and Yolie.  
  
"So...who were they from?"  
  
"Matt, of course"  
  
"Oh, what did the note say?"  
  
"Oh, it was very simple and short. It said: Mimi, I'm so sorry, I love you, can you forgive me?"  
  
"He hasn't called you or anything?"  
  
"No, he just sent me those damn flowers."  
  
"I can't believe he hasn't come over, or called you!"  
  
"Are you just going to let him slip by you Mimi?"  
  
"I could care less about Matt right now...but it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Then came a knock at the door( A/N: yeah, yeah I know enough with the people at the door, but there's more to come.).  
  
"Who is it this time?" Mimi muttered as she got up to answer the door. She opened the door again to see T.K.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" T.K said, as he hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing, and Kari told me she was coming over with Yolie."  
  
"The more the merrier!" Mimi said with a bright smile. T.K came in and sat down next to Kari.  
  
"Have you talked to Matt?" T.K asked.  
  
"Uumm, no, but he sent me some flowers! And a note came with them. Your brothers so sweet!" Mimi said sarcastically. Just then there was a knock on the door AGAIN! Mimi laughed and got up to answer the door. She opened the door AGAIN to see Tai. Mimi just looked up at Tai blankly.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Well, T.K, Kari and Yolie are here, so we won't be able to talk in private" She opened the door more hesitantly, as Tai stepped over the flowers and glass on the floor.  
  
"Hi" They all said at once as Tai stepped in the apartment and sat down.  
  
"Did you tell them you were leaving?" as soon as Tai asked that, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Mimi looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"No...I didn't tell them yet. But now that you all are here, I guess I'll tell you now. I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow, and I'm staying there for good." Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Tai.  
  
"Mimi, are you really leaving? You can't go!" Yolie shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys but I have to go, I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here anymore, of course you can!"  
  
"I don't WANT to stay here anymore"  
  
"Mimi, please stay! What about all your friends, and family here?"  
  
"Yolie, I'm leaving tomorrow, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm sorry." Just then, Kari's cell phone rang. After she finished her call she got up and pulled T.K up with her.  
  
"We have to go, something just came up, you too Tai!"  
  
"What's going..." he asked, but was cut off by Kari grabbing his arms and pulling him out the door.  
  
"Bye!" They all said as they rushed out the door.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll go see what's going on with them, call me tomorrow before you leave Mimi, so I can keep you from leaving, Bye!" Yolie then ran out the door after them. Mimi just waved meekly as she watched them all run down the hall, to the elevator. She went back in her apartment and sat on her couch, she decided to write Matt a letter and send it to him. She didn't want to see him. She got out some paper and a pen, and started writing.  
  
Where am I now Matt? Lost forever in your words... "I love you, I'll be here for you and only you, I love you.." Lies are all they were, when you told me you loved me, you lied...and you knew it. How could you? I gave you my heart and you broke it...into a million pieces. My love for you was real, my love for you is real. Maybe this is my fault... Why were not together right now, crazy in love... Maybe I should have stayed...I should have listened to my heart. But none of this would be happening if you would have been true...honest, sincere. If you would have been true to us; our so called "love", to me... You could have told me the truth, that you just wanted to be friends, then my heart wouldn't be broken right now. I would have hope, hope for the future, with or without you...I would still be loving you, as a friend of course. Because now I could never be friends with you again. If I can't have your love, then what is there even worth having? Why Sora? Why her over me? What can she give you that I can't? I died when I saw You and Sora together. Right now I feel like I have no soul... Like I'm lifeless, you took my life away. Out of all the people, it just had to be you Yamato. You're to blame...for this lifeless, soulless body. Can you believe it? That I still love you...because my love for you is true, I love you Matt. All I can say is....why?  
  
P.S, I'll be leaving for Japan today, for good. I hope you and Sora are happy together.  
  
Sincerely, Mimi Tachikawa My love for you will never die...  
  
A/N: You probably thought you would never get through with that chapter; I know it was long, and boring. And you may have noticed that most of that stuff wasn't important, but I wanted to have that letter in it, anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! My next chapter should be up soon, perhaps, and perhaps not! I'm starting to have second thoughts about the ending for this story, so if you want, you can review and give me some ideas for what the coupling should be at the end. Thanks again for all the reviews, well bye for now! 


	8. Can't you Stay?

A/N: Ok, someone asked me if I hated Mimi because of the story, I don't hate her, she's my fave character. The only one I hate is Sora. I just had to get that out! About the flowers...it's sort of explained in this chapter (what Mimi says). I got so many complaints about the last chapter, and I'll probably get a lot more from this but I think you all will enjoy the next 2 chapters (MIMATO).  
  
Chapter 8: Can't you stay?  
  
Tai was about to leave the house to pick up Mimi and drive her to the airport when Kari stopped him.  
  
"You're not leaving." She said plainly.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not leaving?"  
  
"You're not taking Mimi to the airport so she can leave us all here. You're going to stay here and figure out how to work the plan with me to stop her from leaving."  
  
"She said it herself Kari, she's going and there's nothing anyone can do to stop her."  
  
"She's wrong. Just remember that in the plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The plan I, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolie, T.K, Cody, and Ken thought of."  
  
"Care to tell me what it is?" Kari looked at him with the Like-I-wasn't- going-to-tell-you look. She walked over to him and whispered it into his ear. After she was done she stepped back and nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, ok, it's good but you do have back-ups don't you?" Kari reached in her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Tai. He took it into his hands and read it silently to himself. There was a plan B, C, D, E, F, G and H on it, along with plan A.  
  
"Looks like you all have thought of everything!" Kari nodded again.  
  
"We weren't going to let our only Princess of the group get away from us!" Kari said, sarcastically, Tai chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, we would hate for that to happen."  
  
"You will find that there is a plan from each of us!"  
  
"Great, I'll be on my way to initiate plan A!" Kari smiled, sure their plans would work. She waved goodbye to Tai as he left the house.  
  
"Good luck!" She yelled after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi got into Tai's car, all her luggage in the back. They drove for a while in silence, Tai almost forgetting about the plan. Mimi was starring out the window, she was thinking about Matt. She had went to his apartment and slipped the letter underneath his door. She had avoided seeing him thank god. She wanted him to call her, or come to see her more than anything. She wanted to get back together with him deeply. She longed for his touch, and she longed for the way everything used to be, before she went to Japan. She knew she had said they could never be together again and be friends because of what he did but she really did want to be together again, she hoped they could. Her train of thought was broke by Tai.  
  
"So, you're not going to try and work things out with Matt? Since your leaving and everything." Tai asked, getting out the paper at a red light; reading what all the plans were. Plan A: Remind her of Matt and that she can't work it out with him if she goes! ~Ken. Plan B: Tell her that you know she likes you (yeah, we know about you two kissing!) and that she should stay and be with you! ~T.K . "Time for plan 'A'!" Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Why should I even try? I don't think Matt even cares."  
  
"Maybe Matt doesn't care?"  
  
"Maybe Matt doesn't care because he only sent me those damn flowers. I mean he can't even come and talk to me face to face, or for that matter call me! I guess he's happy with Sora and he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe I should find someone knew like he did."  
  
"Then what about me?" Mimi looked over at Tai, almost disgusted. Her whole attitude had changed over the past couple of days. Which seemed more like overnight. She didn't see herself with Tai anymore, only as a friend. She didn't know what had come over her to think of them as anything more.  
  
"Anyone but you Tai." Mimi said, gazing back out the window. Tai didn't respond to Mimi's statement. He was confused. Mimi couldn't stand the harsh silence. She looked over at Tai who had a very strange look on his face. It was hard to make out what he might be feeling, or thinking. Only then did Mimi realize what she said. It was like saying that Mimi wouldn't be with Tai if he was the last man on earth, when she had kissed him, and went to him for comfort because of their close friendship. Mimi's guilt for what she had said to her friend (Since is was her fault with leading him on and stuff) soon started to turn into anger and frustration. She wanted to apologize for what she had said but she knew it wouldn't help for everything she's done. She was angry about how her relationship had went down the drain, and frustrated about how she couldn't seem to get back on the horse, back on the right track, back to her old happy state of mind and reality.  
  
"What?" Was all Tai could say, with the same bewildered look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I...I just don't know Tai."  
  
"You don't know what? That you were just leading me on to believe you actually liked me, to believe we were actually good friends, and now you just look at me disgusted like nothing ever happened between us!" Tai exclaimed, not looking over at Mimi, not wanting to look into her eyes, that look of disgust. All her frustration and anger gave in to the words Tai spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai." Mimi's gaze wandered down.  
  
"Sorry, is that all you can say?!"  
  
"Yeah Tai, I guess that is all I can say." Mimi buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Here I am leading on one of my best friends, and messing up everything. I'm sorry because I don't know what I'm doing, and I didn't know what I was doing when I kissed you, when I led you on. I'm just confused, and frustrated at what my life's turned into; a complete mess. Please forgive me for everything Tai. I only wish I can sort everything out and be happy again."  
  
"It's ok Mimi, I know all this has been hard on you and you've been really confused; not knowing what to do, But you'll never be happy." Mimi looked up to Tai.  
  
"I'll never be happy?"  
  
"Not if you go to Japan. If you go you'll be leaving everything behind. Your friends, your family, your chance at ever getting back with Matt. You'll regret going Mimi. Then your life really will be screwed up."  
  
"But I have to go."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"You don't understand Tai."  
  
"Then make me understand."  
  
"It's not that simple Tai."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I have to go because of everything that's happened. There's nothing for me here anymore. At least if I go to Japan I can get away from everything here...and maybe have a chance at being happy again. I also have a career in Japan now."  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing for you here anymore? You have your friends, your family...AND I JUST EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU! Were not getting anywhere with this."  
  
"See? There's no way I'm staying now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You, and everyone else. You all keep telling me that I'm happy, a reason to be happy when I'm not and there's not. Just give it up ok?"  
  
"No Mimi, I can't give this up, and I'm not giving you up!"  
  
"Listen to yourself Tai! You're dragging this out to be something it doesn't have to be! Were not together and we never will be so stop acting like you are going to loose me, like your with me or something! And you're driving me to the airport TO LEAVE America and go TO JAPAN so there's really no need in talking about it because it's going to happen!" Tai just shook his head.  
  
"You're wrong Mimi. You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't feel something for me."  
  
"Well maybe YOU'RE wrong, wrong about everything." Tai gave up the fight and started on plan 'B', realizing he had already started on it a little.  
  
"No, you know you have feelings for me Mimi, you can't hide that."  
  
"Tai, please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please stop with this. I know we kissed and everything but that doesn't mean I love you."  
  
"Who said anything about love? I was talking about you LIKING me."  
  
"I like you ok! Just get off it!" Mimi huffed, as she turned back around and crossed her arms.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you like me! You know, this gives you all the reason to stay and be with me! We can live HAPPILY ever after. And just like you said, you want to be happy."  
  
"That's not going to make me stay Tai."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very sure?"  
  
"Yes, very sure."  
  
"Very, VERY sure?"  
  
"YES, VERY VERY SURE!" Mimi said, practically screaming.  
  
"oookkkk..." Tai decided to move on to plan C, since plan B bombed. He looked at the paper again. Plan C: Tell her that she needs to stay and get back at Sora! That's sure to spark up a flame, for what she did to her! ~Davis "What about Sora? Don't you want to stay and get back at her for kissing Matt, and steeling him away from you?"  
  
"No, not even THAT could make me stay Tai." Tai looked very annoyed now, nothing was working. He looked at the paper again for help. Plan D: You shouldn't have gotten this far down the list Tai! What's left to do than kidnap her! ~Joe. Tai just starred at the paper, he skipped that one and went on to the next plan. Plan E: Beg her to stay. ~Cody. He didn't like this one much, but he gave up his pride and started to beg her to stay.  
  
"Mimi you can't go, you just have to stay, please!" Mimi looked over at him.  
  
"No." Mimi said simply.  
  
"Please, please, please!"  
  
"No Tai."  
  
"I'll do anything, you HAVE to stay!"  
  
"Then shut up!"  
  
"Please Mimi?!?!??"  
  
"Drop it and I'll think about it." Tai stopped begging and waited for about 3 minutes.  
  
"So are you going to stay?"  
  
"No." Tai gave up again and went to Plan F: Really Tai, plan F already? Anyway, tell her, her make up is all messed up and that you saw her drop her bag with all her make up in it. Then when you look for it hide it and she'll have to come back, and when she comes back we'll all convince her to stay! It's a sure proof plan! ~Yolie. "One word; mirrors." Tai thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and came to the next plan. Plan G: Tell her that the digital world is in trouble and that she has to stay in America to save it and that it'll be destroyed without her help. And add that Palmon is hurt or something. ~Izzy. Tai would have used it but he knew it wouldn't work, not now at least. She would probably think it was just something to get her to stay...which it was. He hesitantly moved on to the last plan of the digidestined. He was surprised they didn't have better plans than this. "Were they all on something?" Tai wondered, knowing they weren't. Too late.  
  
"Were here." Mimi said. Tai not even realizing. He was just driving, glancing down at the paper whenever he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked down the airport, Tai's mind racing trying to figure out a way to make her stay. He had pretty much given up on their plans, and was left to think of his own. They both stopped walking as they got to the departure area.  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving Tai but I have to go. And I'm sorry about everything else that I've done, and did today. I'll miss you."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Mimi. I'm sure you'll..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll miss you too Mimi."  
  
"Tell everyone I'll miss them too."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks." Mimi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Tai embraced her, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they would be together. "Bye Tai." Mimi said, as she broke apart from him.  
  
"Bye..." Mimi gave one last quick smile at Tai and turned around to leave. She was walking slowly, thinking about what she was doing. Tai couldn't believe he couldn't stop her. He knew everyone would be mad at him for letting her leave, and he would be mad at himself. For loosing the girl he loved. "Love? Do I love Mimi?" Tai questioned himself. He realized he had to do something to stop her, but he didn't have much hope left. He got out the paper. "I guess it can't hurt..." Tai thought. Plan H: Tell her how you really feel about her, be honest and she'll know you're sincere. Tell her something from your heart, don't worry, it'll come to you! ~Kari. Tai looked up. He didn't know what to say to her. She was almost gone from him when he knew what to say all of a sudden. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.'  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Tai..." Mimi knew he was going to try and get her to stay again, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he had something very important and honest to tell her. "What is it Tai?" She asked softly.  
  
"Mimi...I...I love you..." Mimi's eye's widened, and she knew he really meant it. Should she really be with Tai? She liked him...but did she love him? She knew she had to move on, since her and Matt were over but should she do it with Tai? Could this be the right thing to do? Should she follow her heart and stay like it's been telling her too?  
  
A/N: Review please! 


	9. Talk to u

A/N: Could it be? My 9th chapter? YES!!! FINALLY! R&R please!  
  
Mimi stiffened and starred at Tai. He just looked at her, waiting for a response.  
  
"Bye Tai." Mimi turned around, and walked off to catch her plane. Tai's jaw dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi walked in her apartment in Japan. She had gotten it when she first went. She saw the red light on her answering machine flicking on and off. She knew they were all from Matt. She walked over to it and erased them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai walked into his house. Kari came from around the corner and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where's Mimi?"  
  
"Not with me."  
  
"Obviously. Did she go home or something?"  
  
"No, she went to Japan." She took off a shoe and threw it at him. She then went to her room and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: So you e-mailed Mimi?  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Yeah, I forwarded the e-mail you sent me to her  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Great, maybe she'll come back now  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Don't count on it  
  
*Pink_Princess has entered*  
  
Pink_Princess: What's up?  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Mimi why are you in Japan right now, instead of here with your friends and family? huh?  
  
Pink_Princess: because I wanted to come here  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: doesn't mean you had to go!  
  
Pink_Princess: Why are you so upset Kari?  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Yeah, why?  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: don't ask me that! (  
  
Pink_Princess: 1 question: T.K, do Blondes really have more fun?  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: MIMI!!!!  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Hell yeah!  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: T.K!!!!  
  
Pink_Princess: You know I was thinking about going blonde before but that's when I was with Matt, and as you know; 2 blondes = wrong. But now that I'm not with him I think I will. Then I can go with Tai, because he's not blonde, but brunette, so then I could finally be a blonde. :D  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: What? Go with Tai?  
  
Pink_Princess: Yeah, he told me he liked me  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: And you like him?  
  
Pink_Princess: No Kari.  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: You're confusing me...  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Shut up T.K!  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: You're not the boss of me!  
  
Pink_Princess: Yes she is.  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Isn't that right T.K?  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Yes -_-  
  
Pink_Princess: You're so whipped T.K  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: AM NOT!  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: ARE 2!  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: ARE 2!  
  
*RoCk_StAr has entered*  
  
Pink_Princess: Did you e-mail him T.K?!  
  
BlOnDeS_Roc: no  
  
Pink_Princess: Kari?!  
  
RoCk_StAr: Mimi, can I talk to you?  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: You can't talk to her, unless you call her. She's in Japan remember?  
  
BlOnDeS_RoC: Are you on something Matt?  
  
RoCk_Star: NO!!!!  
  
Pink_Princess: He probably is...  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Yep  
  
RoCk_StAr: Mimi?  
  
Pink_Princess: What Matt?  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: You didn't answer his question  
  
Pink_Princess: No, you can't talk to me  
  
*Pink_Princess has logged off*  
  
RoCk_StAr: Great...  
  
*RoCk_Star has logged off*  
  
xXxPreciousxXx: Does Matt get high often?  
  
*The1andonly_King has entered*  
  
The1andonly_King: what'd I miss? ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi decided to go for a walk. She walked to the park, it was raining outside. She sighed and went over to a bench and sat down. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"How'd this happen?"  
  
A man came up and sat on the bench next to her. She didn't look over at him, she just got up and walked away. She wanted to be alone. The man also got up and followed her.  
  
A/N: Can't wait to see what ya think about this chapter! R&R please! 


	10. Another Chance

Chapter 10: Another chance  
  
Disclaimer: Is this my first disclaimer for my whole story? Oops! O_O; I don't own Digimon.  
  
He followed her for a bit until she turned around.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Mimi said, putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't see his face clearly because it was dark outside. The moon was covered in a thick blanket of grey clouds. She shook her head. "I'm waiting for an answer! Now!"  
  
The man walked up to her and took her hand. Mimi stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Matt? Why are you here?"  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
"To talk to me."  
  
"Listen Mimi, I'm sorry about what happened." Mimi rolled her eyes at his statement. "I am, really. Can't we just go back to being happy and together?"  
  
"What do you think? Can we really, can we really get over this?"  
  
"That's what I keep saying Mimi! I want us to go back to the way we were. What can I do to make it up to you? How can we be together again?"  
  
"Undo what you did, undo the lies, undo your feelings for Sora...and make some for me..." Mimi looked at him with a longing look for the past, and turned around walking away. Matt grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
""Matt! Let go!"  
  
"No Mimi, we have to talk, you have to stop avoiding me like this!"  
  
"Matt, why don't you do us both a favor and just leave?"  
  
"I can't, I love you."  
  
"I don't even know why you even came here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Stay. I don't care, just stay away from me." Matt let go of her arm.  
  
"Fine, leave...just give up on us...can you really do that Mimi? Can you just forget your feelings and what we have?"  
  
"You know I can't...you know I want to but I can't."  
  
"If you want to leave, leave me forever just go. Walk away." Mimi stood silent, tears building.  
  
"I can't, and I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want us to be together and be happy like we were before. We can be together again, sure. You know I love you Matt. And I know you love me, we can try it. Let's be together." Mimi took Matt's hands into hers. "Maybe it can work. I forgive you Matt."  
  
A/N: I know this was short but this story has to come to an end some time! But there are still more chapters to come! Thanks for reviewing, more reviews please! ^_^ 


	11. Story Revision

A/N: This is not a chapter!!! I kind of liked the last chapter for the ending, but it really left a lot of stuff out. I haven't updated because of two things: One, I had a bad case of writers block. Second, I disliked the way my story went. After a while I started to really not like my story anymore. So I thought it over (like 10 months ^_^ well not really.) and decided that I would do a complete revision of my story. I also decided that I would change it a little and have a complete new ending. So I'm keeping this story up, and adding an extra chapter for an ending. It might be one or two, I haven't decided. And then I'm putting up the revision which is kind of going to be a whole new story with a new title, chapter names, and everything. For any and all who would like to know ^_~ Just thought I would tell ya.  
  
You can tell me what you think if you want in a review  
  
****Next chapter will be up next week!!! **** 


	12. It's not over yet

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! There should be a law against not updating for this long...! I'm guilty! Sorry everyone. But hey, I finally decided to give this story another go (or at least one more chapter!) I have no idea what to write so you're warned. R&R please!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of the related characters! Just the whole nutty plot and messed up ideas! Mwhahaha!  
  
**Chapter 11:** It's not over yet...  
  
"So, that's it?" Matt asked, amazed that she was finally going to forgive him.  
  
"Well, yeah..." She replied with a puzzled look. "Were you expecting some long drawn out thing of me being a bitch and over reacting to one little kiss?" She said, adding a witty smile.  
  
"Well—"Matt started but Mimi silenced him with her fingers on his lips.  
  
"No, no, no, Yamato Ishida. You have not completely won yet! I am still mad at you—a little... and I have something else to say to you..." She took her hand away and held his tightly in her own.  
  
She was going to say something but got distracted from staring at him and letting her thoughts wonder... "You're damn lucky you're so cute!" She added, placing one hand on his cheek. "Or I wouldn't have forgiven you so easily." She laughed and he smiled at her warmly.  
  
"But..." She said, letting him go and stepping away from him. She took a few steps and stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder. She held out her hand in a welcome gesture for him to join her. He took her hand and they began to walk leisurely down the middle of the park.  
  
She continued, "so much is going to be different now because of everything. I still love you Matt, but there's still some stuff we have to work out, and that'll take some time...and not to mention Sora. We used to be such good friends! Now I don't think we can ever get that back again! But I'll try..." She paused, thinking about the main thing she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
Her silence worried him. Was that it? Surely there had to be more to it than that! He looked over at her. Her beautiful face seemed troubled in deep thought.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Our marriage." She plainly said, looking straight ahead into the dark trees of the park. "Our engagement was pretty much done with after I saw you and Sora."  
  
He looked over at her with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, but we're back together again." He had no idea what she was getting at with this.  
  
"So it's back on, right?" She asked, now looking up at him. Her expression wasn't what he had thought it would be. He thought it would be hopeful and cheerful; but instead he saw uncertainty and regret in her eyes.  
  
"Um...yeah, I would think so."  
  
"Oh, I feel horrible about it Matt, but I just want to call the whole thing off!" She said.  
  
He was surprised to hear that from her. "Really? Well, if that's how you feel..."  
  
"It is. There's just so much we have to work out, and I don't want our engagement time to be so problematic. It should be so much better than that! And the main reason why I don't want to go through with it is because..." She trailed off, pushing some of her wet hair out of her face. She stopped walking now and looked into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think we're ready to take such a big step. We rushed into it, caught up in the moment of everything and didn't think this whole thing through. We're too young to be married! Not too young, but it'd be better if we were a little more mature and older to take such a big step in our lives."  
  
"You're right. And I understand completely."  
  
"You do? That's great; I was worried you might think differently or something."  
  
"No," He said, reaching behind her head and pulling the hood of her coat over her head. "I think it's best for both of us until we work everything out." He smiled, cupping her face in his big hands.  
  
"You know what else I think is best for us?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Getting out of this rain before we get sick."  
  
"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why you didn't bring an umbrella with you anyway!"  
  
He was about to say something when she cut him off again. Taking his hand tightly and sprinting off to get out of the downpour.  
  
**A/N:** I can't believe I actually finished that short chapter! I am plagued by the dreaded writers block no more! Lol. Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter at least a teensy little bit at least (I know I did), and I'm pretty sure I'm adding another chapter or two, or three in the future. But the revision won't be until...who knows how long. Anyway, REVIEW! (Pretty please :) Hehe... 


End file.
